


Rookie

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Rookie and The Mobster [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Big Gay Mobsters, Guns, Love Bites, M/M, Minor Violence, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shooting Guns, Threats of Violence, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has joined the task force at his police department in the search for the infamous Joel Heyman, on his first day of patrol he hears gun shots and while searching for the source of the noise, he finds more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookie

Ray beams as he stands in his apartment, putting on his new uniform, yes it has been a year since he first joined the police force in Austin, but today he isn't going to be patrolling parks and making sure people aren’t speeding down practically empty streets of the city. Today he starts his new role as trying to find criminals, like mob bosses and high end drug dealers, he is actually going to be like those officers in those shows he admired so much as a child. He’s specific task is to find Joel Heyman, an infamous mobster who can’t leave a paper trail, nobody can find him. Some say he isn’t real and it’s just a cover name used by a bunch pf people within his gang, the Cockbites.  
Ray thinks he’s a real person, he’s seen his photo, well a very old photo of him, when he was closer to Ray’s age then he is now. Since it’s an old photo he has to be on extra look out for the mobster.  
The uniform is brand new, no longer bright blue, but instead dark blue, almost black in color. His badge from his old uniform is on this one, expect it’s all shined up, looking brand new, even before it was all shined up it still had that ‘Rookie shine’ to it, making everyone before think he was a rookie as if his age didn’t give it away, now he looks even more like a rookie, but he’s too excited for today to care.  
He leaves his bedroom as he fiddles with the top bottom of his shirt. He walks to the living room, walking past Gavin and Michael who are making out on the couch. He grabs his shoes from the radiator where they were getting dried off by it. He puts them on, sitting on the loveseat, still ignoring the couple who are now taking off their shirts. He gets up to grab his hat from the coffee table, looking over to his friends who are still deep in their kiss. He puts on his hat before brushing any dirt off of his new uniform. 

He hears heavy breathing and Gavin saying “You look nice, X-Ray. Is that the new uniform?” then Michael starts to kiss his collarbone, making him let out a small whine.

“Yeah, I thought I showed you last night?” Ray asks, arching an eyebrow at him.

The kissing stops so Michael can responds “That was me, Gavin was passed out on the loveseat. You look nice, like I said before. then goes back to kissing gavin’s chest, making the Birt moan.

The sound of him moaning isn’t anything new for Ray, it’s become such a normality for him, that he can just stand there are hear him moan and not even flinch, he’s still trying to debate if that’s a good thing or not.

“I’m going to leave before this gets X-rated.” He chuckles “At least you two didn’t jizz on my hat. I would’ve killed both of you.”

“You’re welcome, it was a hard sacrifice to make.” Michael responds before leaving more kisses on his boyfriend’s chest.

Ray rolls his eyes before leaving the apartment, grabbing his bag and keys on the way out. He knows that the couple is glad that he left.  
Gavin works on the force, but he gets to go in later than the day, Ray will miss walking to work with him.  
He gets outside and to the parking lot where his little red moped is at the far end, almost touching the grass. He takes off his knapsack to grab his helmet, putting his cap carefully inside as a replacement, then walks to the far end of the parking lot while putting on the white helmet.  
When he gets to the bike, he puts his bag into the seat compartment, closing the seat and getting on the seat, and starting the moped and driving off to the police station.  
Even though he’s been working for the police force for over a year now, he could live by himself, but he likes living with his two best friends, even though they are going out for a few months, they are find ith Ray still living with them even though he catches them making out or having sex while saying that dinner is ready on an almost daily basis.  
He gets to the station in no time, parking the moped and walking in while changing out of his helmet, putting on the cap that is a bit wrinkled from the ride. He whistles as he enters the station, giving a slight wave to Kara as he enters the elevator to the second floor where his new position is.  
The elevator dings and its metal doors open revealing the office full of just as many officers than the ground floor.  
He enters the office and walks to the chief’s office. The officer enters, feeling his heart thump in his chest as the chief looks from his papers and the crease in his forehead eases out when he sees the young officer.

“Hello, I’m Ray, I’m the new officer.” Ray greets, giving a short, nervous wave.

“Hey, you’re the new guy from the office downstairs?” He asks, putting his papers down.

Ray nods and the Chief responds “I’m police chief Burns, everyone calls me Burnie. Everyone is in the board room talking about the case, afterwards come back to me so I can show you your patrol car.”

Ray smiles “Thank you, sir.” then quickly leaves the office and heading to the board room that is clearly labeled on the door next door. 

He enters and sees two officers in the same uniform as him, setting up the cork board with maps with tacks pinpointing locations on it, and pictures of crime scenes and piles of drugs and firearms. He was expecting to walk in halfway through the meeting, he wasn’t expecting to be one of the first people here.

“Uh.. Uh. Hello.” Ray greets with a nervous smile, not wanting to disturb the two officers.

An officer with a scruff of a beard and dark brown hair looks from the bulletin board and to Ray before greeting “Hey! You’re the new guy right?”

“Yeah, well I have been working here for a while, but I was downstairs.” Ray responds.

“Well, welcome. The meeting is going to start soon, everyone just has to show up.” The other one greets with a smile “I’m Kerry Shawcross and he’s Miles Luna.”

“Just take a seat before the others take them.” Miles comments before putting more pictures onto the board, most of them just piles of drugs and destroyed buildings across the city.

Ray finds the closest seat and he fixes his hat and uniform shirt, then putting his bag on the floor by his feet, looking at the board, surprised by how much damage that mobster has caused across the city.

Soon other officers pour in, chatting as they enter the rather small board room, including officer Tuggey who was the only other officer who ever talked to him, and detective Sorola who almost spilled coffee on his lap.

The meeting begins when detective Michael “Burnie” Burns, Ray’s new boss, walks in and starts with “We really do have to catch this fucker, or else all this shit is going to get worse.”

Ray hears Lindsay say to the officer beside her say “I like how he tries to make a pep talk.”

Burnie continues “We have no new leads other than the dead bodies, we’ll search the city again today and the outer limits of the city. Hopefully we can find somebody or better yet the mother fucker himself, Joel Heyman. I hope everyone get through their patrol safely, and pick up a radio, we all remember what happened to Kdin.”

Everyone nods in agreement, remembering what happened to Kdin a few months back and the chief says “Alright, let’s get to work!”

All of officers get up and quickly leave the boardroom, as Ray is about to leave, his bag over his shoulder Burnie stops him before he exits.

The police chief asks “Is it alright that you go on your own? Officer Denecour is out sick today. Also it’ll show your skills and not be overshadowed by another officer.” 

“Yeah, that’s okay, I just need a radio and keys to the patrol cars.” Ray replies with a smile, willing to show his worth as an officer, he didn’t go through the torture that was police academy in order not to show what he has learned.

“Coming right up, Rookie.” Burnie replies, gesturing for the younger male to follow him.

Burnie walks over to a long shelf of radios lined up along the wall near the door to Burnie’s office. Each is thick, black plastic and have each been numbered with metallic sharpie. The chief grabs the one at the end, number twenty one, then hands it to the new officer.

“Your radio name is Eagle Two.” Burnie starts before grabbing the keys on the shelf behind the radio, giving them to Ray as well “Your car is twenty two, and those are your keys. You’ll patrolling in the heavily industrialized area outside of the city, with all the warehouses, you know what I’m talking about?”

The rookie nods, knowing where that area is. 

The police chief puts a hand on Ray’s shoulder “Good luck, rookie, if there are any problems, please contact anyone over the radio, I don’t want to lose my new officer on the first day.” before patting Ray on the shoulder.

“Thank you, sir, I won’t let you down today, I promise.” He nods, looking up to his boss with his big brown eyes.

Burnie smiles at the younger male “Just call me Burnie, Rookie, that’s what everyone around here calls me.”

Ray nods before Burnie lets go of her shoulders, letting the young Puerto Rican to go find his patrol car for the day.

He goes outside to the back parking lot that holds all of the patrol cars for the station. He walks down the lot to find number twenty one, finding all the way in the back where the lot ends.  
He gets in, throwing his bag into the back seat before driving out of the parking lot and drives off to the edge of town, which is as Burnie described it, full of warehouses and construction materials.

For the first two hours Ray is eager and trying to catch every little detail, but after that time frame he stop the car and lets out a sigh. It’s all empty, no one is here, but him, there are no other cars on the road or people outside.

“Fuck, this is so boring.” He groans as he rests his hands on the steering wheel, it feeling warm under under his hands from the hot sun.

He looks out the windshield and leans over to his knapsack to grab the water bottle that’s inside so he can keep hydrated under the hot sun. He sips from his water bottle, unbuckling his seat belt before relaxing against the fake leather of the car seat. He puts the bottle into the cup holder before fluttering his eyes shut and getting fully comfy against the seat.

The relaxation doesn’t last long, before Ray could even fall asleep for a short nap he hears the sound of gunfire ring through the air, the sound bouncing around the empty street. Ray instantly perks up, looking around to see where the source of the sound is coming from, and if anyone is coming towards him.

He duck down when he hears another round of gun shots, he waits for a moment after they stop before slowly moving back up, looking around to see if there is anyone there, but once again finding no one. He hears another round soon after, and Ray flinches at the loud sounds, that’s one thing that Ray could never get over, the loud sounds from gunfire

“Holy fuck.” Ray grumbles as he looks around.

He catches where the sound is coming from as he starts to slowly drive down the road, it  
s from a warehouse down the street a bit. He stops the car, slowly gets out of his patrol car and starting starting to walk to the next warehouse by foot armed with his radio and gun. He can only assume the worst, but when he gets close enough, he doesn’t see anyone or any cars for that matter. He starts to wonder if anyone is actually in there, but that suspicious is put the rest when he hears another round of gunfire which makes him jump back.  
He walks to around the side of the warehouse, and climbs onto a crate to see through the window. He sees a dark haired man holding a hand gun and aiming at a target across the rather small warehouse. Ray can’t get a good look at the person inside, because even with the box helping him, he still can quite see fully, the officer can only assume that it’s some sort of thug hanging around inside the warehouse.

He slowly gets down from the crate, not wanting to fall and kill himself. He quickly goes back to the front, getting close to the front door. He gets his gun out before opening the door, taking a deep breath before opening it fully.

“Austin P.D, I am here to- oh fuck!” He shouts, realizing who it is.

It’s the infamous Joel Heyman, looking almost the same as he did in the photo he was given by the department even if it was an older photo of the mob boss.

Joel turns to him and smirks “Hello there, are you here on a noise complaint because there isn’t anyone here. Would you care for a drink this afternoon, it’s the afternoon, right?” before putting his gun down on a wooden side table and picking up a glass of what Ray can only assume is scotch from the same side table,and takes a sip from it, the ice clinking against the rim of the glass.

His features are more handsome than on paper, dark hair that is disheveled as if he just woke up, but the aware and amuse glint in his brown eyes says otherwise. He’s lean, not lanky like Ray, he’s wearing a black t-shirt and jeans that are a little baggy on him, but the rookie can still see the curve of the mobster’s ass. 

Ray is taken aback by how the biggest, and scariest mobster in the city is hiding in a warehouse and is just wearing a plain t-shirt and worn blue jeans, something that Ray would never think someone of his stature would do, he looks like every other guy not a drug smuggling mob boss.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Ray says, gritting his teeth as he feels a wave of worry about being dead by then end of the day. He was not expecting to find the man himself on the first day of his new job.

“What’s wrong, officer? Is it this?” Joel asks pointing to the gun before continuing “I promise I won’t shoot your brains out of the back of your head, only if you put your gun down as well, it seems like a fair trade off.”

Ray immediately drops his gun, he knows that he is doing everything wrong, but he wants to get out of here alive, and he had plans together, which included XBox and a new video game, and he doesn’t feel like getting shot in the head by the mob boss.

“Very, very compliant, even my own men aren’t this quick to answer my orders.” compliments before he puts his glass of scotch back on the table, then picks up the handgun once more.

“What? We had a deal!” Ray shouts, stepping back.”

Joel chuckles and instead of using his words, he puts the gun on the floor slowly, getting the point across the officer that he is in fact no threat. He chuckles “I may be a killer, but I always keep my end of a promise.”  
He takes a step forward and chuckles “Stunned silence. You have such an adorable face. There is no way you are an officer, let alone an officer searching for bad guys like me, today isn’t bring your kid to work day, is it? Or are they so out of officers that they are starting to let academy recruits into the force earlier?” then flashes a grin, mocking Ray in the process.

Ray’s face turns into a frown as he responds “I’m not a kid!”

“I’m sorry about that.” Joel responds, his grin falling as he steps closer to Ray “It’s just in all of my years of running from the cops on an almost constant level, I’ve just never seen one so…” He pauses to get even closer to the officer, putting his hand on Ray’s cheek and rubbing his tanned cheekbone before continuing “attractive.”

Ray knows that he should push Joel away, ask him what that fuck is wrong with him and call for immediate back up and have this mobster thrown into jail, but instead he accepts Joel’s warm touch, his hand cupping his face as his thumb glides across his cheekbone, the touch feels warm and inviting, even his smell of scotch and gun powder feels inviting, something that he’d never expect from a cold blooded killer like Joel. The officer was expecting chopped up bodies in a freezer that were killed by Joel’s gun, and the mobster still having blood on his hands

“You do look really nice in that uniform, is it new?” joel asks, letting go of the Puerto Rican’s cheek, Ray missing the warmth of it almost instantly, but quickly regains that warmth when the mobster trails his fingers across Ray’s uniform covered chest.

Ray nods his head in a yes and the mob boss suggests “Why don’t you sit with me? W can drink and talk, spend some time together, I am a wanted man after all. Won’t that help you with your case after all? Why not hear it from the horse’s mouth, instead from a dealer who doesn’t even know what I look like let alone details about me, everything they hear are just rumors.”

Ray nods as he bites his bottom lip, he knows that this is the wrong thing to do, to get further into the somewhat home of the more feared mobster.

“Oh, you’re a lip biter, aren’t you? Well, come on then it’ll be nice, I promise.” Joel points out before picking up the glass of scotch and walking further into the warehouse, to the small sitting area that is set up there.

Ray realizes that Joel has a small kitchen set up, along with a medium sized bedroom that is for the most part surrounded by screens except for one opening where Ray can see a king sized bed and a two drawers. 

 

“It’s not much, but some damn rival gang who are just a bunch of damn children burned my down house down, it’s currently being repaired as we speak. I think you would like it, I grew up in that place, I could never leave it, or let another homeowner take care of it. It was just too.. Homey. I really think you would like it, especially the king sized bed.” Joel explains as he opens the liquor cabinet and pulls out a half drunk bottle of scotch then asks, turning around to face Ray “Want this to drink?”

“N-no thanks, I don’t drink.” Ray responds, shaking his head.

“So some soda then?” Joel suggests as he pours some more scotch into his glass, holding the glass in one hand and the bottle in the other.

Ray nods in agree, he wishes he could call back up, but he can only imagine how many guns are stored in the warehouse and only Joel has any idea where they are, leaving the officer to only imagine where they are, and how many there are.

“Sit down officer, don’t look so nervous. I told you once you put your gun down that we wouldn’t have any problems.” Joel explains, pointing to the sitting room near by.

“Sorry.” Ray says “You’re just a really scary guy, for fuck sake you’re a mob boss!”

“Aw, you’re so adorable, scared of me and all of my horrendous crimes.” Joel chuckles as he turns back to the counter to put the bottle away then going to the mini-fridge and pulls out a can of Coke for the rookie.

Joel asks, holding the can out to Ray “Is Coke okay? That’s all that I have.”

Before Ray could respond his radio goes off with bits of static and chatter which sounds like Miles.

He says “All groups good to go? Any signs of any leads or of the suspect himself? I haven’t heard anything from any groups all morning.” 

Lindsay responds “There has been no signs of anything, RVB.”

Miles responds “Alright thank you, Eagle One, good luck!”

Ray looks wide eyed at the radio attached to his hip as his heart leaps into his throat. Starting to worry about what Joel is going to do as the mobster arches an eyebrow at him.

Joel grip the can of Coke, he turns back to the cabinet, putting the can back onto the counter, opening it once more and pulls out an AMT Skipper, making the officer squeeze his eyes shut, wanting this to be swift and quick if these are his final moments.

Ray hears Joel’s feet come closer to him, maybe he doesn’t mind having blood soaked hands. He feels Joel’s hand at his waist, his fingertips brushing against Ray’s waist as the officer tries to hold back tears, not wanting Joel’s last impression to be one of weakness.  
His radio gets taken from his waist, and he opens one eye to see Joel looking at the radio with a careful hand, turning it off completely before throwing it roughly onto the cement floor, which makes Ray jump back, afraid that the radio would hit him. 

Joel looks to Ray and says “I advise you cover your ears, unless you want to go deaf in under five seconds.”

Ray takes another step back, shutting his eyes more tightly and placing his hands over his ear tightly, hoping that he doesn’t go deaf due to what Joel is about to do.

The sound of a gunshot rings through the warehouse and when Ray opens his eyes he sees his radio almost split in half, and Joel back at the kitchen, pouring Coke into a glass, and when all of the drink is into the glass he goes back to the fridge, grabbing a couple of ice cubes to put into his drink. he can only imagine what Joel has put into his drink.

Joel turns around with both glasses in hand and sees Ray’s scared face and the mob boss says “I scared you didn’t I? I just wanted to have some quiet time with out, officer, without your annoying co-workers. Now sit down and stop looking so nervous, I’ll even tell you where each gun is in this warehouse, nervousness isn’t a good look on you.”

Ray nods and walks over to the couch, Joel close behind him, looking at the officer’s uniform covered ass, finding himself subconsciously licking his lips. The officer sits down and Joel hands him his drink, but he is cautious to drink it at first.

Joel sits down really close to the officer, Ray able to smell the sweat and gunpowder on Joel’s skin, making him want to dig his nose into the mobster’s neck. Joel takes a sip from his drink relaxing onto the leather couch.

“I’m sorry if I smell terrible today, I wasn't expecting visitors.” Joel apologizes before putting his drink onto a side table near the couch then leans over to the young officer and starts to play with his badge.

Ray finds himself enjoying the mobster’s touch a little too much, feeling himself grow more comfortable in the warehouse. He responds “I..It’s no problem.”

Joel continues to play with the badge as he comments “This is an awfully new badge you have here, Officer Narvaez, you must be new to the force.” the metal of the badge sparklies against the light coming in from the windows of the warehouse.

“Yeah, I..I’m new to the force.” Ray responds, taking in another snuff of Joel’s scent of sweat and gunpowder, something that he can’t quite get out of his head.

“For a come you’re very cute, you’re a very cute cop. I wouldn’t want to wrinkle your uniform if I had the chance to take it off, but I’m pretty sure my curiosity of what you would look like under that stiff uniform.” Joel smirks, complimenting the rookie.

Ray blushes and looks at his drink, still not taking a drink from it.

Joel notices and after he takes another sip of his scotch he points out “You’re all sweaty and hot, take a sip.”

“I’m okay, I promise.” Ray responds, trying to politely decline the offer.

“It’s not drugged, officer, I don’t want to kill you. I’ve had so many chances to do that, but you’re just so adorable and you’re very good at finding, I haven’t seen a cop in a while, let alone one as adorable as you.” Joel smiles, looking to the officer.

Ray takes a small sip before responding “Thank you.”

Joel puts his glass back down onto the table before starting to unbutton the first two buttons on Ray’s uniform shirt.

Ray takes another sip from his drink, swallowing hard as he feels Joel’s trail along his body, he doesn’t know where this is going, but he finds himself getting a kind of guilty pleasure from it. 

He hears Joel compliment him “You look absolutely amazing, usually they have big scary officers, but you, you may not be ripped to the point where people think you’re using steroids, but you have a charm that most people will never be able to get, no matter how much they work out.”

The rookie swallows hard before slipping out “I’m not amazing, I barely passed the police academy.” His face soon grows more red when he realizes what he just said.

“That’s kind of cute, that only adds to your charm. Well, you passed and now look at you, you found the more feared man in the city, you’re sitting in his temporary home, with a drink in hand while trying to resist the urge to close this awfully small gap.” Joel chuckles before he closes the gap even more and presses his nose against the crook of Ray’s neck, smelling the body wash that he uses mixed with the faint linger of sweat caused by being out in the sun for so long. He adds “You smell nice.” then Ray feels a smile start to grow across Joel’s lips.

“I-I-I’m go-gonna leave now.” Ray pulls away from Joel’s face that is nuzzling the crook of his neck.

It feels nice, but it’s also very wrong, Joel is a mob boss, a cold blooded killer. He’s blown up buildings, broken windows and is in charge of a very large drug ring.

Now matter how much ray tries to get away he can’t get out of Joel’s grasp as the officer’s heart starts to hammer in his chest, only imagining the worst at this point, especially when Joel starts to undo the third button of his uniform shirt.

“Officer, we both know if you leave this room without me, you’re going to be a dead man, also you haven’t asked your questions yet.” a hand plays with Ray’s badge again catching the new written on the name plate once again “Officer Narvaez.”

Ray swallows at the sound of his name rolling from Joel’s lips, before it was playful, now it’s something dark, a voice that he would’ve expected from a mobster, dark and professional.

“Narvaez. Officer Narvaez.” Joel repeats, looking at the blushing Ray.

“That’s my name.” Ray responds, looking at the mobster as he fails to come up with a witty comeback.

“Do you have a first name, or is it just Narvaez?”Joel asks, grazing a hand across Ray’s bearded chin.

Ray likes feeling Joel’s hand across his body, he can only imagine how it would feel without the stiff uniform covering his body, thoughts of the bed near by make Ray blush harder, never before has he had such vivid thoughts about someone, let alone the mob boss that he is supposed to be finding.

“R..R...Ray. My name is Ray.” He responds, feeling one of Joel’s hands glide along his clothed hip.

 

Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray, do you like how your name sounds on my lips because I love it, it sounds so nice.” Joel smirks as he rubs small circles onto Ray’s hip.

The officer holdbacks making a small noise, something that would resemble a moan. He finds himself enjoying the touching too much, the way heat blooms across his skin anytime Joel’s finger graze across it, making Ray’s heart jump. He nods in agreement as he takes another sip from his glass.

“I want to take you out, Ray. I want to see you out of this stiff uniform, see the young man underneath. I’d want to take you to a candlelit dinner, not some Mcdonalds meal, it’ll be nice and you’d enjoy it, if you accept. Joel offers before moving his hand away from Ray’s hip to grab his drink.

Ray feels a cold feels, even in the warm warehouse, the patterns that Joel drew across his skin feel cold without his touch.

“I..I’m pretty sure it’s illegal and I’d lose my job.” Ray responds, as he looks to Joel with his big brown eyes.

Joel smirks as he puts his glass down “If you do, Ray” he turns to look back at him “I’d take care you, maybe even get a job within my ranks, but I wouldn’t put you in some runner job, you’d be high up with me.”

“How about you take me to dinner first before I become your bitch.” Ray suggests, feeling a bit more comfortable around the mobster, not seeing the blown out windows and piles of drugs, but a man sitting beside him looking at him with affection.

Joel asks “Is that a yes, then?”

“Sure, is there going to be a shootout during it?” Ray asks, moving a bit closer to the other man.

“I promise it won’t happen, unless you bring your cop buddies, if not then it'll just be a simple date.” Joel assures, giving the officer a warm smile.

“Okay. Tell me more about you, Joel?” Ray asks, feeling an arm over his shoulders, holding him closer to Joel.

“What do you need to know? I’m a mob boss, I live in a warehouse, and I rule with an iron fist. I think you are more interesting than I’ll ever be.” Joel responds in all honesty, he wants to know more about Ray.

“I’m a cop, I have a clean record and I’ve never had a date since middle school and even that doesn’t count, and especially since I came out, then again being gay in Texas is almost the worst idea out there.” Ray explains.

Joel replies “Well, you’re getting a date soon enough.” as he smiles at the officer, trying to make him feel safe.

Ray can’t help, but smile and Joel leans in to press a kiss onto Ray’s cheek, being drawn in by how red and warm they are. He asks “Please tell me a little more about you, I want to know. Please?”

Joel presses a kiss on Ray’s cheek before responding “How could I say no to such a cute face like that.” then beginning to kiss down Ray’s neck, starting to leave hard kisses and bigger bites along Ray’s skin, making the officer let out a little squeak in the process. 

“Joel, please.” Ray whines, gripping the glass in his hands.

Joel responds in a soft voice “Okay.” before moving back up to Ray’s level “I can’t promise I won’t be like this on our first date. My name is Joel Heyman, I’m a mobster with a degree in the arts, I wanted to be an actor, but I got into the mob business and once you get in, it’s hard to get out.”

“I just went to the police academy because that’s what my dad wanted me to do, I love the job now, but before I felt like I was just following orders.” Ray shrugs in response.

“I can see that, the way you dropped your gun showed that you’ll follow orders.” Joel compliments before 

They stay quiet for a moment, taking in the nice silence.

The monster's mouth travels to Ray’s ear and softly whispers “Hey, Ray, I advise that you don’t tell anyone about our little date. I don’t want things to get… Messy. I just want a nice evening with you where maybe I get to see what’s under those uniform pants. I like you, Ray, but nobody tricks me into being an idiot, I’ll make sure that your so called “good deed” for the police force will have many consequences.” 

Ray swallows hard and nods “Of course, Joel. What would happen if I did, if our little secret got out? I want to know what my stakes are.”

“If we both lived? If I don’t kill you on the spot? If I managed to let you live after you did such a thing to me?” Joel asks.

Ray nods and the mobster continues “Firstly, I would beat you up then I would leave a different kind of bruises on your body.” then leans to the younger male’s neck and starts to lick up his neck, leaving small nips along the tanned skin. He adds “I would film all of it, every last second then show it to your friends and family. I would brand my name on your ass cheek, as if anyone else would see it, unless I give them permission, or they find your body in the bottom of a lake and that’s the only way they can identify you. I don’t know if I’d make you my little bitch or I’d simply kill you.” then continues to lick up and down Ray’s neck.

Ray swallows, not knowing why the thought of being branded by Joel, owned by the mobster made him blush. He shifts uncomfortably as more bites are pressed onto his skin, making his neck an angry red color, going to bruise within a few days.

“Um.. Is it bad that I have a borner?” Ray whispers, hoping that Joel doesn’t catch what he’s saying.

Joel presses another kiss on Ray’s face, right near his lips. When he pulls away he responds “Nope, you shouldn’t, office. You like the idea of taking risks, pushing the boundaries, seeing how far you could push me and what consequences would come from it. I want explore that explore that after we get to know each other better, I want to see all of the dirty things you keep locked away.”

“Wow, such a gentleman, after you threaten to kill me or make me your bitch.” Ray smirks before taking another sip from his Coke.

“Such a tongue on you, I like that, I don’t always like docile little puppies. I can be quite nice to those who are not going to be cross me, and understand what loyalty means. You’ve been really good even though I thought you were going to pee your pants for a moment.” Joel responds, taking off Ray’s cap and running his fingers through the rookie’s inky hair.

Ray lets out a happy sigh, feeling Joel’s other hand on his knees, rubbing small circles onto the bone. The way Joel runs his fingers through his short hair makes him smile, feeling warm and less afraid of Joel. He responds, defending himself “We..W..Well, I..I..I we were trying to find you or a lead, and all of a sudden I find you after hearing so many gunshots, I got a little scared. You sounds like a really scary guy, I’ve seen the photos of what you’ve done.” then flutters his eyes shut, feeling himself melt as Joel continues to pet him like he’s a cat.

“You think I’m scary now?” Joel asks, stopping his fingers in Ray’s hair.

Ray quickly responds “Are you going to kill me if I say yes?”

Joel grins and responds “I like you, Ray. I won’t if you say yes, just so you know, I don’t want to kill you. I want to know you more, also if it helps, the guns are in the cupboard, two under my bed, and one underneath the couch, but that one’s unloaded because I don’t want a bullet up my ass.”

Ray chuckles “That would be an awkward hospital visit.”

Joel moves his face away from the officer’s neck and moves his hand away from Ray’s hair, making the officer whine a bit, making the mobster put his hand back put putting the hand that was on his knee around Ray’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

They sit in silence for a moment, Joel rubbing Ray’s shoulder with his thumb as he moves his hand away for a moment to take a sip from his drink, letting the nice warm burn slowly trail from his mouth and down his throat.

“You like that stuff?” Ray asks, looking to Joel as he takes a sip from his Coke.

Joel would say that Ray look innocent, like a kid trying to play tough guy by dressing as a cop. He nods “Yeah, it gives me a warm feeling.”

“I’d rather burp a lot from Coke than drink that gross shit.” Ray comments, shrugging at Joel.

“I guess if I kiss you, I’d have to brush my teeth before doing so?” Joel asks jokingly, looking at Ray’s lips before licking his on.  
He can only imagine how they would feel against his, how soft they would and how messy the kissing would be before they got the hang of kissing one another.

Ray licks his lips, getting the little bits of Cola before responding “Maybe we’ll have to see on our first date.” then drinks more of the Coke, finishing off the glass.

Joel smiles “Maybe we will, I find it funny that there are little hickies on your neck, but you refuse to kiss me.”

“Well, I thought you were a gentleman.” Ray points out as he leans over to put the glass onto the side table near Joel. 

“I am, I’ll open the door for you, pay the bill for dinner, and I’ll bring you flowers.” Joel replies with a grin, trying to defend his point.

“Just so you know, I really like roses, especially red roses.” Ray points out, wanting to help Joel if he does actually bring him flowers.

Joel smiles “I’ll remember that.”

Ray stretches out and asks “What time is it? It feels like I’ve been here forever.”

The mobster looks to his expensive looks watch then replies “It’s a little past one in the afternoon, wow, it’s been a couple of hours.”

“Oh crap, I think I have to get back to the station.” Ray responds, starting to squirm around to get out of Joel’s grasp.

Joel asks, looking back to the Puerto Rican “Do you have to? I thought we were having fun in here.” then presses another kiss to Ray’s cheek, feeling Ray’s already warm face grow warmer. He asks, his hot breath against the officer’s cheek “You like it when I do that? My lips on your face, making you blush like a highschooler?”

“Yeah, you have soft lips for a mobster.” Ray replies, running his fingers across the face of Joel’s watch as it gleams in the sun coming in from the window.

“Well, I always try to defy expectations, I’m glad I’ve changed your idea of a mobster is.” Joel smiles, looking to the officer, not wanting him to leave. He knows that he has to let Ray go back to work, but also at the same time he wants Ray to stay to have more drinks and talk.

“I guess so, I’m a cop and you haven’t kill me yet.” Ray chuckles as he runs his fingers through Joel’s messy hair then asks “Do you think I should leave?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure people will start to wonder where their little rookie is, and will start to look and they may find us, then we won’t have our date.”

“You know I’ll keep my end of the promise, and it won’t be a set up. I want to see this so called candle light dinner you talked about. I also want to know more about you, Joel, you’re not a simple minded killer.” Ray assures.

Joel chuckles “I guess I’ll have to make it perfect then, or else my officer will be disappointed.” He lets go of Ray then adds “How does tomorrow sound? I know just the place we can go to, and don’t worry, it’s not a place that owes me money, my best friend is the owner of the place”

“Thank you, I want to see you soon. As long as you don’t shoot anyone, or anything, I’ll have a fun night.” Ray chuckles, assuring that Joel doesn’t have to go overboard.

“I won’t, I assure you that no one will get shot throughout the dinner, I won’t even bring a gun to the dinner if that makes you feel better.” Joel assures before pressing another kiss on Ray’s face, making the officer melt.

“Thank you, I won’t bring mine either, mostly because I don’t like carrying it around unless I have to.” Ray thanks, glad that this dinner will go by smoothly.

“Let me walk you to your car.” Joel smiles, slowly getting up and taking a hold of Ray’s hand and helping him get off of the couch.

Joel starts to walk him to the door of the warehouse, his grip firm not too tight on Ray’s hand, the way that couples hold hands, Joel’s long pale fingers intertwined with Ray’s more tanned fingers as the mobster escorts him to the door, passing by Joel’s target practice in the process.

They get to the door and the mobster says “Let me say this, Ray. I will never hurt you, I promise that with my life, even if I said I would shoot you, I would never be able to pull the trigger and put the bullet between your eyes. I would feel terrible, I would feel guilty for a crime like that, that I hurt you in anyway. I really like you Ray, I’m glad you stumbled in here, the way your cheeks were so red just made me grin, most people fear me, but you warmed up to me so quickly.” 

Ray smiles “Thank you, Joel. You’re not that scary when I see you up close, you’re pretty fucking charming and I can’t wait to see what you have instore for this so called date. I thought it was very nice of you when you said you’d give me a job if I end up having to leave the force.”

“Anything for me little officer.” Joel smiles before opening the metal doors of the warehouse, giving a quick glance to the surrounding area before they both exit, still holding hands.

They soon reach Ray’s patrol car and Joel comments with a smirk “It looks like the same car I had when I was a cop.” 

Ray looks from his car to Joel with wide eyes as he asks “You were a cop? Like a cop cop?”

Joel looks away and mutters “Shit, fuck, I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Hey, I thought you’d tell me everything to ‘help out with the case’.” Ray points out, curious about Joel’s past.

“Well, isn’t that was first dates are for?” Joel smirks, knowing that Ray won’t be able to get any information out of him before their date.

Ray opens the patrol car and slips in, closing it behind him. He rolls the window down then replies “You’re such a fucker.”

Joel shrugs as he leans against the car and defends “But you still said yes to a date so I guess I’m not that bad, even though I did threaten to kill you.”

“I think you should go inside, just incase anyone comes by and sees you.” Ray warns, worrying about any information getting out surrounding Joel’s location. 

Joel moves and crouches down so he can lean through the open window to place a soft kiss on Ray’s forehead, a sign of farewell and that he'll see the office soon. He asks “Do you have those notepads and a pen?”

The office nods before leaning over to the glove box, and feeling around for it before finding it and fishing it out to hand to Joel. Ray can only imagine that Joel is going to write down his phone number so Ray isn’t surprised if Joel just shows up at his apartment all of a sudden.

Joel quickly accept the notepad and pen, and writes something down on it before handing it back to Ray with a smile on his face.

Ray looks at it takes a couple of moments before realizing that it’s Joel’s phone number and not just something that he is making up in his head, an illusion that he hopes will happen.

When Ray looks away from the notepad and to Joel, he says “Personal use only, I don’t want to have to hurt that pretty face of yours.” Ray’s face grows red and he adds “Especially when it looks so adorable, like right now.”

“O..Okay.” Ray smiles, taking a quick look at the paper before keeping his gaze on Joel.

“Call me, Ray. If you don’t, I’ll find a way to call you, I know people who could help me.” The mobster smiles, not in a threatening way, but in a nice, soft way.

“Why don't you just come into my house and put a horse head in my bed while I’m sleeping?” Ray asks.

Joel brushes his fingers along Ray’s cheek before taking the pen and notepad from Ray and putting it on the passenger seat.

“Don’t give me ideas, my little officer.” Joel chuckles. He moves his hand away from Ray’s face and places another kiss on his cheek, not getting enough of how he feels. He says “Goodbye, Officer, I’ll see you soon.” then starts to walk off back to the warehouse.

Ray watches him till the door shuts behind Joel. He looks to the the notepad before letting out a sigh before saying to himself “This is fucking insane.” before leaning over to the notepad and ripping the page out before putting it in his back pocket for safe keeping.  
He grips the steering wheel before adding “This is actually fucking insane, I’m going on a date with a mob boss.” before rubbing up and down his face, smelling traces of sweat and gunpowder, distinguish Joel smells.  
He looks around before slowly bringing the collar of his shirt to his nose, taking in a stronger smell of Joel’s scent, making him feel warm on the inside.

Once he manages to move his face away from the collar of his shirt he turns on the car and drives off, his head still feeling dizzy. The radio buzzes to life and he hears “Eagle Two” over and over again until he picks up the receiver and says “Yes, everyone.”

He hears Miles ask “Hey, Eagle Two, where did you go? We were starting to get really worried about you.”

“Sorry, I busted up my radio, and I left the car to look around on foot. I’m sorry about that, I didn’t want to worry everyone. I’m starting to not feel well, I think it might be too much sun.” Ray responds, trying not to make people question why he didn’t respond to their transmissions.

“This is Eagle One, if you aren't feeling well, Eagel Two, go home, I’m pretty sure Burnie won’t mind and that we won’t find him tonight. If we need back up, we’ll keep in touch, but otherwise just head home and leave the car at the station. I’ll tell Burns that you went home.” Lindsay responds.

“Thank you, Eagle Two.” Ray says as he drives back to the station.

He turns on the radio as he drives back to the station, wanting something to fill his thoughts with something other than Joel. When he stops at each red light, he takes a sniff of his shirt, taking in the scent once more.

He turns up to the police station's parking lot, he looks into the rearview mirror as he buttons up his shirt so he doesn’t look suspicious. He gets out of the car, snatching his bag before he exits the car. He enters the station to put the keys back on the shelf, then quickly leaves the station to get to his moped.  
He stands in front of his scooter and he reaches up to take off his hat, but instead just feels his soft inky hair.

“Oh fuck.” He mutters, realizing that he left his hat at the warehouse. He remembers taking it off and must’ve left it there, no wonder Kara gave him a look when he walked in. He’ll have to ask Joel to bring it to him when they go on their date.

He takes his helmet out of his bag and snaps it on then gets on to his moped and drives off back to his apartment to text Joel without worrying about other officers seeing his phone.  
The drive back home is short and Ray’s itching to text Joel, but has to wait till he gets off of the red moped so he doesn’t get into an accident and break a law that he is supposed to uphold, he might be going on a date with the most dangerous mobster, but he isn’t going to break all of the rules in the span of one day.

When he pulls up to the parking lot on the apartment complex, he’s never rushed into his apartment so quickly before.  
He soon gets into his apartment, shutting the door behind him as he rushes to his bedroom, once the door to his bedroom is shut, he nervously takes out the piece of paper with Joel’s phone number on it.

“Holy fuck.” He says to himself as he types in Joel’s phone number. He feels like he’s hiding the more dangerous secret in the world, a police officer texting the more dangerous mobster in all of the city. 

He’s grinning like an idiot when he sends his first message to Joel. He still can’t believe he found him, on his first day on the job, now he’s going on a date with him.

There’s a knock on the door and Ray hears Michael voice ask “Hey, Ray? Are you okay? Oh, fuck, is Gavin dead? Shit!”

“He’s not, Michael, don’t worry. If anything happened to that idiot I would’ve called first. I’m just not feeling too well today, I think I’m not quite used to hanging out in the sun all day.” Ray responds as he holds the phone close.

“Can I come in, then?” Michael asks from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, let me just get changed into a different shirt.” Ray responds before putting his phone down and quickly shedding his uniform shirt so Michael doesn’t catch a whiff of any traces of Joel that is on that shirt. He throws his shirt under his bed and throws on the t-shirt he was wearing to bed last night.

“You can come in.” He says, looking over to his pillow to make sure that the shirt is safely tucked away.

Michael enters the room and the first thing out of his mouth is “Holy fuck, Ray! Did you get attacked by a horny bear during patrol?”

“What? What the fuck are you talking about?” Ray asks, blushing at the comment.

“On your neck, jackass, it looks like you got attacked by a horny cougar, and not just an older woman, like the actual cat. Are you fucking an officer?” Michael asks, arching an eyebrow.

“No!” Ray exclaims.

Technically he is lying because Joel sued to be a cop, but he isn’t one anymore.

“Then how did you get that? Don’t even say that you fell down because that would make you a fucking liar.” Michael warns crossing his arms across his t-shirt covered chest.

“Fine, fine, fine.” Ray starts trying to come up with an elaborate lie, but he comes up with nothing that could replace the truth.

“Come on, Ray, you know I don’t care who you fuck and who you don’t, for fuck sake how many times have you caught Gavin and I?” Michael asks, wanting Ray to spit it out.

“Fine, we was a cop, not anymore. We made out and I didn’t know that he left this many marks on my neck, but I really like him.” Ray sighs, looking down at his phone that is on the bed.

“Well, as long as he’s not a murder, it’s whatever makes you happy. We’re going to the bar this weekend so maybe you could invite him with us. You’ll have company instead of playing babysitter to us.” Michael chuckles.

Ray chuckles to him about Joel being a murder, he did make the Puerto Rican a deal so hopefully he won’t kill anyone on their date.

“Also, when Gavin gets home, he’ll help you with that with some makeup to cover that shit up.” Michael adds as he slowly moves back to the door.

“Why? Is it because when the “Mighty Mogar” gets a hold of Gavin it’s like he had sex with a bear?” Ray chuckles, joking around with Michael.

Michael gives him a look and says “I’m not going to bring up the fact that your hat is missing and you look like you just had sex, I’m surprised you don’t smell like it, and you did that on the job.”

Ray’s face grows a bit red, knowing that Michael is right. 

As the ginger leaves the room, ray is close behind going to the washroom to see how bad the marks on his neck are. When he gets to the washroom and looks into the mirror he covers his neck with both hands and loudly groans “Fuck.”

He’ll definitely make sure that he leaves marks on Joel next time he sees them, and he may leave them a bit darker so the mobster has to deal with putting make up on them.

“That fucking shit.” He grumbles as he continues to look in the mirror even though his hands are covering most of the marks.

He is for sure that next time he sees the mob boss he’s going to leave marks all over his long, pale neck, he’ll show that mob running son of a bitch.


End file.
